LeoN Gara-gara Fanfiction
by GaemGyu92
Summary: LeoN/Neo. VIXX FF Akibat membaca fanfic tentang ia dan 'orang itu', hal yang tidak pernah di duga terjadi. CERITA ASLI BUKAN MILIK AUTHOR DAN DI PUBLISH SUDAH ATAS IZIN PEMILIK CERITA. DLDR. YAOI. BL. NC


**Bandmate, Roomate, Soulmate**

 **Gara-gara fanfic.**

 **Author: tnjtw** **(saya hanya membantu Post hoho)**

 **Genre: T to the M (?)**

 **Cast: main LeoN with other VIXX member**

 **a/n: yaoi. BL. yadong maybe** **(?) baca dosa tanggung sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeay hyung kau kalah lagi! Ayo cepat cium aku."

"Yak Wonshikkie! Aish jinjja, byuntae!"

"Yah Kennie hyung payah, masa main beberapa babak kalah terus sama Labi hyung sih."

"Sudahlah Hyukkie biarkan saja..."

"Tapi Binnie hyung, Kenn-"

"Yak Kim Wonshik kemari kau!"

Taekwoon melepas sebelah earphonenya mendengar suara-suara ribut dari para dongsaengnya itu. Sungguh sangat mengganggu. Tadinya ia sedang bersantai ria -mendengarkan alunan musik dari ponselnya- , duduk bersandar disofa sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan lihatlah kelakuan para member VIXX yg kelewat autis itu, benar-benar telah mengganggunya.

Taekwoon seketika berdiri, hendak mengeluarkan satu kata yg biasanya akan membuat anak-anak itu diam. Namun saat bibirnya baru terbuka, sesuatu disudut ruangan membuatnya kembali bungkam.

Hakyeon.

Tidak biasanya leader mereka yg biasanya paling berisik dan selalu heboh itu diam tanpa kata dengan hanya duduk menunduk dan menatap layar ponselnya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan aksi anak-anaknya yg berisik itu. Sikapnya saat ini hampir menyamai kebiasaan Taekwoon yg notabene member paling sunyi.

Taekwoon memperhatikan Hakyeon dengan intens.

Benar, Hakyeon hanya fokus pada ponselnya dan terlihat sangat serius. Taekwoon mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi diwajah leadernya itu.

Wajah Hakyeon memerah dan bibirnya ia gigit diam-diam.

Jinjja. Taekwoon benar-benar penasaran.

Alih-alih memarahi para dongsaengnya, Taekwoon malah melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang leader.

"Astaga! Yah, kau megagetkanku Taekwoon ah!" kaget Hakyeon saat bahunya tiba-tiba ditepuk oleh Taekwoon. Dan wajahnya benar-benar merah semerah-merahnya -saat mendongakkan kepalanya- mendapati wajah bandmatenya itu sangat dekat denganya, tengah melongok penasaran kearah ponsel ditangannya. Segera ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya dan dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aigoo kenapa disini panas sekali eoh? Sebaiknya aku ke ruang cuci saja, pakaian kita sudah kering kan?"

Hakyeon bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang cuci sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan, meninggalkan Taekwoon yg kini melongo bodoh -tanpa ekspresi(?)- dengan sebelah alis yg dinaikkan. Sementara member VIXX lain -yg sudah berhenti dari aktivitas ributnya- menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan 'eomma kenapa, appa?'

Taekwoon kembali memasang earphonenya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Para member lain saling menatap, sampai terdengar,

"Yaakk eomma appa waeyo?! Apa kalian bertengkar, lagi?" lengkingan Sanghyuk memicu kembali keributan yg terjadi sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 23.42

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan Hakyeon masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah sekali, sangatlah lelah. Ia ingin sekali mengistirahatkan raga, jiwa dan pikirannya. Tapi yg ada ia malah berguling-guling gelisah di tempat tidurnya.

Sial. Apa yang dibacanya tadi siang membuatnya jadi tak bisa tidur sekarang.

FANFICTION.

Ya. Tadi siang saat semua member -minus leo tentunya- tengah bercanda ria, ia iseng memainkan ponselnya, dan seperti biasa melihat-lihat komentar para starlight di twitter dan fancafe, kemudian membalasnya satu persatu.

Lalu ia berhenti di satu komentar yg berupa tulisan berwarna biru. Merasa penasaran, ia mengkliknya dan muncullah sebuah blog dengan cover foto VIXX yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Mungkin ini fanbase, pikirnya. Lalu ia membaca judul blognya.

"VIXX FANFICTION"

Fanfiction?

Kemudian ia menscroll ke bawah, membuka isi blog itu satu persatu.

LeoN VIXX couple

NeO couple

VIXX eomma and appa

Lovehate couple

Hakyeon membulatkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar serta rona merah seketika menghiasi pipi manisnya.

Isi blog itu semuanya adalah cerita karangan fans tentang dirinya yg dipasangkan dengan...

Jung Taekwoon.

Leo.

Main vocal berwajah datar dan expressionless itu.

Teman satu line nya.

Teman sekamarnya.

Pasangannya ketika disebut eomma appa di VIXX.

Orang yg selalu ia ganggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, sial. Ia semakin tak bisa tidur. Ia ingat betul semua isi cerita di blog itu. Terlebih yg berlabel "yadong".

SHIT!

Ia ingat betul dalam cerita itu Taekwoon mencium bibirnya, melumatnya dari lembut berubah menjadi kasar, semakin ganas sambil meraba tubuhnya, sampai mereka sama-sama naked dan berakhir dengan Taekwoon yg menyetubuhinya.

Oh shit, double shit!

Ia menyingkirkan selimutnya. Ia merasa suhu kamarnya berubah panas, ia kegerahan. Dan satu hal yg ia tak mengerti. Ia merasa bawah selatanya menegang membuat celananya terasa sesak.

Hakyeon mendesah frustasi.

Diliriknya Taekwoon yang berada di tempat tidurnya tengah terlelap membelakanginya.

Sialan.

Bahkan hanya melihat punggung lebarnya ia merasa celananya semakin sesak. Hakyeon menggigit bibir dan memejamkan mata.

Oh, tidak. Apa yg terjadi padanya?

Taekwoon terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan mata setengah terpejam -membuat matanya semakin tak terlihat(?)-. Sesekali ia tersandung sesuatu dilantai tapi ia tak menghiraukannya. Ia sangat mengantuk tapi hasrat buang air kecil terpaksa membangunkannya seperti ini. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat samar-samar melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit. Seingatnya ia yang terakhir ke kamar mandi dan sudah menguncinya. Ah, masa bodoh. Ia tak peduli yang jelas ia ingin segera tuntas.

Sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya dan menguap saat sampai dipintu, namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia mendorong pintu perlahan. Dan seketika kedua mata sipitnya membulat saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Hakyeon apa yg kau lakukan?"

Suara serak dan berat -khas bangun tidur- Taekwoon membuat Hakyeon menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ekspresinya saat ini sungguh membuat Taekwoon tak berkedip barang sedetikpun, terlebih saat melihat wajah merah Hakyeon dan mata sayunya. Lalu pandangannya jatuh ke arah bagian bawah tubuh Hakyeon.

"Ta-taekwoonnhh ahh, ss-sepertinyaahh a-akuuhh perlu bantuanhh"

"Nghhhh Tt-taekwoonaahhh ahhkuuhh mau kelu-ahhhh~"

Hakyeon mendongakkan kepalanya dan medesah lega saat klimaks datang padanya. Ia meremas kuat rambut Taekwoon yg tengah berjongkok didepan selangkangannya, sibuk menelan sperma Hakyeon akibat pelepasannya.

Wajah Hakyeon benar-benar merah padam. Ia sebenarnya malu dengan kejadian ini. Ia yakin otaknya sudah korslet sampai-sampai meminta Taekwoon untuk melakukan hal gila seperti ini.

Hell.

Taekwoon hanya dongsaengnya. Hanya bandmatenya. Hanya sahabatnya. Dan sekarang?

Ini gila. Sunggu-sungguh gila!

Tapi ini nikmat.

Akh, ia yakin kalau dia benar-benar sudah gila.

Tapi, kenapa Taekwoon mau melakukannya? Apa dia 'melindur'? (mengigau-red.)

"Hmm... Tadinya aku ingin buang air kecil. Tapi sepertinya ada yg lebih penting untuk hasratku..."

"Ta-taekwoon..."

Hakyeon hanya bisa melotot bodoh saat Taekwoon menggendongnya ala pengantin, membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Hakyeon tak bisa membayangkan hal gila apa lagi yg akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan wajah Hakyeon lebih memerah lagi saat Taekwoon menidurkannya di tempat tidur milik Taekwoon, menindih tubuhnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Membelai pipi merah Hakyeon yg semerah apel fuji, membuat Taekwoon semakin gemas dan tak sabar untuk segera mengigitnya.

Taekwoon menatap dalam ke mata Hakyeon, mencoba menyalurkan semua perasaannya yg selama ini ia pendam.

Ya. Dia menyukai Hakyeon.

Ah, ani. Taekwppn menyayanginya. Dia mencintai leadernya itu. Mencintai dan menyayanginya sebagai pria sejati, sebagai pria yg ingin menjadikannya sebagai pendamping hidup.

"Hakyeon, aku mencintaimu. Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Hakyeon terpaku, lidahnya kelu. Ia mencoba mencari kebenaran dari mata Taekwoon atas ucapannya yg sangat to the point itu.

Jantung Hakyeon berdebar kencang. Hakyeon merasa dirinya terbang ke atas awan. Ternyata penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya Taekwoon menyatakan perasaannya. Cintanya selama ini ternyata berbalas. Hakyeon tak menyangka Taekwoon menyukainya, sungguh. Hakyeon merasa sangat bahagia sampai ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cha Hakyeon, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku, milikku seutuhnya. Kau, hanya tercipta untukku."

"Terimakasih telah menyatakannya Taekwoon-ah, aku mencintaimu lebih dari yg kau tau"

Hakyeon menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan ia merasa jadi orang paling bahagia saat melihat senyum tulus bahagia penuh cinta dari Taekwoon untuk yg pertama kalinya.

Hakyeon memejamkan matanya saat namja es itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya dibibir merah Hakyeon, melumatnya pelan demi meluapkan rasa cinta dan kasihnya. Menghisapnya pelan bagai permen kapas yg begitu manis. Hakyeon mengalungkan tangannya dileher Taekwoon, membalas ciuman cinta namja datar yg baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. Meremas tengkuknya saat Taekwoon memperdalam ciumannya dan menghisap kuat bibir atas bawahnya bergantian.

"Eungh~"

Satu lenguhan nikmat lolos dari mulut Hakyeon. Taekwoon melumat bibir Hakyeon semakin ganas, menggigit bibirnya hingga Hakyeon membuka mulutnya, membuat Taekwoon memasukkan lidahnya, mengecap semua rasa yg ada didalam mulut kekasihnya itu. Hakyeon mengerang tertahan. Sungguh, ia tak ingin semuanya berhenti.

"Ahhhh~"

Satu desahan pun keluar dari bibir Hakyeon yg bengkak -terlalu lama dilumat Taekwoon- saat dirasanya bibir lembut Taekwoon menyapu kulit lehernya, membuatnya menggelinjang dan menjenjangkan lehernya, membuat Taekwoon semakin leluasa membuat tanda-tanda kepemilikan di leher Hakyeon.

"Nghhh taekwonnn aahh~"

Hakyeon meremas rambut Taekwoon saat merasakan lehernya digigit dan dihisap kuat-kuat. Kemudian lidah Taekwoon dengan lihai menjilati bekas gigitannya dan melakukan hal yg sama di beberapa titik sensitif Hakyeon. Tangan-tangan nakal Taekwoon bergerilya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Hakyeon membuat sang empunya menggeliat resah dibawah kungkungannya. Jemari milik Taekwoon kini sibuk melepas kancing piyama Hakyeon dan membuatnya half naked seketika. Kedua tangannya aktif mengelus nipple Hakyeon yg sudah menegang, memelintirnya dan mencubitnya gemas sambil bibir dan lidahnya sibuk membuat tanda kepemilikan dileher Hakyeon.

"Ngghhh Taekwonnnn aahhh ouuhhh~"

Hakyeon hanya bisa mendesah keras dan menggelengkan kepalanya merasakan kenikmatan yg Taekwoon berikan. Ini nikmat, sungguh nikmat bila dibandingkan dengan semua hal yg pernah Hakyeon rasakan.

"Gyaaahhhhh Taekwonaahhh~"

Hakyeon memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba juniornya diremas oleh Taekwoon, sementara Taekwoon sibuk mengemut, mengulum, mengigit, dan menghisap nipplenya seperti bayi yg kehausan. Hakyeon menekan kepala Taekwoon ke dadanya, membuat Taekwoon semakin liar mengerjai nipplenya sambil meremas junior Hakyeon dengan kasar.

Taekwoon menurunkan kepalanya menjilati perut dan pusar Hakyeon kemudian melepas celananya hingga benar-benar naked. Ditatapnya junior Hakyeon yg sudah menegang. Taekwoon menjilat bibirnya, nafsu sudah sepenuhnya menguasai akal sehatnya.

Ia segera melepas semua pakaiannya hingga sama-sama naked. Kemudian mengocok pelan junior miliknya. Hakyeon semakin memerah saat melihat ukuran junior Taekwoon yg lebih besar dari miliknya. Hakyeon menggigit bibirnya membayangkan benda besar itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Lamunannya buyar ketika Taekwoon kembali menindihnya, mengelus pipinya lagi, sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Aku ingin benar-benar milikku menjadi yg pertama memasukimu, jadi aku tidak akan melakukan pemanasan. Tak apa? Aku tahu ini akan sangat sakit. Lampiaskanlah padaku, aku ingin merasakan sakitmu juga. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hakyeon. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi milik orang lain."

Hakyeon terpana.

Ini kali pertamanya Taekwoon berbicara cukup panjang padanya.

Hakyeon tersenyum, mengelus pipi Taekwoon lalu berucap,

"Lakukanlah Taekwoon-ah. Jadikanlah aku milikmu seutuhnya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi milikmu."

Mendengar itu Taekwoon tersenyum, menciumi seluruh wajah Hakyeon sambil melebarkan kedua pahanya, mencium bibir Hakyeon kembali, kemudian mengarahkan juniornya ke lubang rectum Hakyeon, mendorongnya sekali hentak.

JLEB

"NGHMMMMMFFFTTTTTTTTT"

Hakyeon berteriak dalam ciumannya, mencakar punggung Taekwoon atas pelampiasan rasa sakit yg dideranya.

Hakyeon merasa rectumnya dirobek paksa. Ini sakit luar biasa, bahkan sekarang ia menggigit bibir Taekwoon cukup kencang sampai terasa asin dan anyir diantara saliva mereka. Hakyeon menitikkan air mata. Taekwoon yg merasa sudah menyakiti namja manis itu melepas ciumannya, mengusap lembut air mata Hakyeon dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan sambil mendiamkan juniornya agar Hakyeon terbiasa.

"Hiks sakit Taekwoon-ah, hiks..."

"Mianhae Hakyeon, jeongmal mianhae... Apa kau ingin aku berhenti?"

Hakyeon menggeleng lemah. Ia ingin menyelesaikan sampai akhir. Hakyeon jg menginginkan hal ini.

"Aniya... Lanjutkanlah Taekwoonie, ubahlah rasa sakitnya"

Hakyeon kembali dengan senyum manisnya. Taekwoon mengecup bibir Hakyeon lagi dan mulai menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk rectum Hakyeon.

"Ummhh sshhh Tt-taekwonhh"

Hakyeon memeluk erat Taekwoon dan meremas punggungnya. Rectumnya benar-benar terasa penuh sekarang.

Sedangkan Taekwoon mulai bergerak cepat, menggerakkan juniornya maju mundur keluar masuk rectum Hakyeon, membuat kulit mereka saling bergesekan. Taekwoon menggenjot rectum Hakyeon liar, dengan tempo yg berubah-ubah.

"Ahh ahhh Taekwoonaahhh ouuhhh fasterrhhh mhhh nghhhh ouuhh~"

Hakyeon mendesah keras, dengan sendirinya ia ikut menaik turunkan tubuhnya, membuat punggungnya bergesekan dengan kasur milik Taekwooon. Menghasilkan sensasi tersendiri baginya.

"Mmhh Hakyeonnhh"

Taekwoon menggeram pelan. Juniornya terasa dijepit begitu nikmat dan otot-otot ketat dari rectum Hakyeon serasa menghisap juniornya untuk masuk semakin dalam. Ia meremas kedua belah pantat Hakyeon gemas, membuat Hakyeon mengerang nikmat.

Taekwoon menggenjot brutal lubang Hakyeon, melesakkan juniornya semakin dalam sampai menyentuh prostat Hakyeon.

"Aahhh yessahhh disanaaahh Taekwonaaahhh terussshhh ouuhhh yeaahh ahhhh"

Hakyeon meremas seprai milik Taekwoon sampai benar-benar berantakan. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar telah hilang, tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yg tak bisa ia terjemahkan Gerakan Taekwoon yg sangat cepat dan menusuk tepat kedalam prostatnya membuatnya merasa...

"Hhhh Taekwonnn aaahhh akuuhh tidak kuat lagiihh aahhh gyaaaahhh Taekwoonnhhhhh!"

Hakyeon memuntahkan cairannya mengotori seprai dan perut Taekwoon. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Wajahnya merah menggoda, bibirnya terbuka sensual dan nafasnya naik turun. Taekwoon menikmati pemandangan itu sambil merasakan juniornya dijepit kuat oleh lubang Hakyeon kala ia orgasme. Oh, sungguh nikmat! Hakyeon benar-benar sempurna. Ia merasa sebentar lagi akan tumbang.

"Agh Hakyeonhh hmmhh"

Tepat pada dua, tiga tusukan terakhir Taekwoon sampai pada pelepasannya. Spermanya memenuhi lubang Hakyeon bahkan sampai meluber keluar bercampur darah keperjakaan(?) Hakyeon. Ia ambruk disamping namja manis itu sambil memeluknya erat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hakyeon-ah, terimakasih sudah menerimaku."

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Taekwoon yg mengerti segera menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, kemudian mengecup kening Hakyeon sayang. Yang dikecup hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tidurlah kekasih manisku, aku akan selalu disini."

Hakyeon kembali berblushing ria mendengar Taekwoon dengan gombalan perdananya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Taekwoon dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk terlelap. Kemudian taekwoon menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Sanghyuk uring-uringan.

Ini sudah hampir jam 9 dan meja makan di dapur masih kosong. Maknae itu bangun kesiangan dengan perut lapar sementara para hyungnya tak ada yg mau membuatkannya sarapan. Jaehwan malah bermain game, Hongbin asyik dengan DSLR nya sedangkan Ravi masih tidur -yeah dia tahu hyungnya satu itu tidur seperti orang mati-. Ia kesal! Biasanya Hakyeon sudah membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali dan Taekwoon sudah siap dengan sarapannya.

"Hyuuuuungggggg apa kalian tidak tau eomma dan appa dimana?"

Yang ditanya tak menggubris, sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

Sanghyuk semakin kesal. Dihentakkan kakinya keras kemudian berlalu ke arah kamar kedua hyung tertuanya, hendak mencari eomma dan appanya itu.

Ia memutar knop pintu dan masuk dengan segera.

Seketika ia melotot horor menatap pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Yaakkk appa eommaa! Apa yg kalian lakukan?"

Hakyeon yg tengah dalam pelukan Taekwoon menggeliat pelan dan mengucek matanya mendengar teriakan Sanghyuk.

Pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Ada apa sih, pikirnya.

Perlahan ia bangun dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat anak bungsunya tengah menatap horor kearahnya dan namja yg memeluknya itu. Otaknya mencerna kembali apa yg terjadi semalam.

Ia makin melotot.

Itu kan gara-gara...

"HYAAAAAAAAA"

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

gaje.

aneh.

absurd

jelek sekali.

typo dimana2.

gatot.

hadiah kecil buat hakyeona. semoga suka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : FF INI BUKAN PUNYA SAYA. INI PUNYA COUPLE RP SAYA DAN SAYA POST FF INI ATAS PERSETUJUAN DIA. JD JGN DI KIRA INI PLAGIAT YA. HARAP DI PERHATIKAN KALAU DIATAS ADA NAMA AUTHORNYA YA

REVIEW?


End file.
